


When the world went silent.

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens?, Awkward Tension, Duncan is Bad at feelings, Eventual Alejandro/Duncan, Eventual Relationships, Humanoid Creatures, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Sad Ending, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, alejandro being whipped for duncan, alejandro gets jealous, alejandro is pansexual, alejandro is protective, apocalypse?, but he tries to be bad, duncan being a panicked gay-, duncan centric, duncan gets embarressed easily, duncan gets kind of depressed, duncan is a cute baby, duncan is bi, everyone basically disappears, im just going with what comes, im so inspired by TheSunVanished, im sorry if there is mistakes here, mal alejandro and duncan being a iconic trio, mal comes into the story eventually, mal is a good friend, mal is questioning, mal likes to tease people, mal ships them, minor duncan/mal, so does alejandro, the apocalypse starts suddenly, this story wasnt planned ahead of time sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Duncan wakes up one morning and believes that everyone disappears, but of course, that is not exactly the case.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Duncan, Duncan/Mal (Total Drama), Slight Duncan/Mal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Duncan woke up with a low groan, feeling quite groggy. Duncan sat up in his bed as he yawned and stretched his arms out.

duncan paused, suddenly feeling odd. he looked around his bedroom, nothing was out of place, there was nothing wrong. he hummed with confusion and stood up, then walked out of his room.

the house was quiet, too quiet. there was no yelling, no fighting, no anything. the house felt so lifeless and out of place. usually his mother would be making his dad some food while he laid down on the couch, hungover, but no, no one was there.

an overwhelming feeling of dread overcame him, so he went back into his room and grabbed his phone. he left his room once again and looked around. no signs of life anywhere, he went to his parents room and nervously knocked on the door, expecting his father to yell at him that he disturbed their sleep.

he got no response so he slowly opened the door and peeked inside of the room. his father nor his mother was there. duncan gulped nervously and walked inside of the room, the bottles of liquor hasn't moved an inch. everything was still in its original place, the dirty clothes on the floor, the cigarette butts, even the large bag of weed and bong.

he left the room silently and closed the door. "maybe they went somewhere..." duncan said quietly to himself. he walked downstairs and into his older brothers room, he was also missing.

duncan now was even more confused, his brother never went anywhere, so why was he gone? he headed back upstairs and looked out the windows, there was also no sign of life anywhere, even though everything was in its place.

there was cars that were still in driveways and lights were on, but it felt so surreal.

the thing that made duncan feel nervous was the abandoned cars in the middle of the roads. he went on his phone and called his friend. after a couple of seconds, the call was transferred to voicemail. duncan sighed and fidgeted with his fingers nervously.

"whatever, they'll be back... wherever they are..." duncan mumbled. duncan decided to go back to sleep, expecting them to be back when he woke up. duncan walked back to his room and plopped down onto his bed and covered himself with his blanket and slowly drifted back to sleep.

duncan opened his eyes then yawned. he stretched his arms out once again and looked around, he still felt like things were out of place. he stood up and grabbed his phone. he looked at the screen which read '5:36 PM'

"ugh... i slept for too long.." duncan groaned and walked into the kitchen. there was still no one here. duncan gulped and checked his parents room again, still no one.

duncan sighed and went to the fridge, he might as well get something to eat while he waits for his family to return. he walked over to the couch and turned on the tv, he flipped through the channels. after a couple of minutes he decided to watch a horror movie that he found. he grabbed a bag of chips that he found on the ground an began to eat them.

movie after movie, the sky became darker and darker as the minutes turned into hours. duncan realized how late it was when he hit a commercial break, as the house became dark as there was no lights on.

he walked to the different rooms of the house and turned on the lights one-by-one. after turning on the last light on the in the main floor, he suddenly remembered about his family. after being distracted for so long he almost forgot about being alone for so long.

he looked at his phone and it showed the time, '8:47 PM' well, he was watching movies longer than he expected. he went onto his social media and looked around, then saw that multiple people were talking about strangely acting people. he then clicked on some video and it showed a tall man mercilessly attacked a woman with a emotionless face, he then bit into her arms and took out a chunk of her arm. duncan heard the woman's screams of pain and her crying for help.

duncan was mortified, how was this post not taken down? barely anyone watched the video as well. duncan quickly swiped past the video and continued to search through his feed. more and more posts appeared about multiple people attacking, murdering, and eating other people.

duncan was so confused and frightened, what the hell is going on? was his own family attacked? did they become one of those 'people'?

duncan scoffed at himself, he is becoming too worried about the whole situation. in plus, if they really did die, he wouldn't have to put up with his fathers beatings. although he would miss his mother a lot.

he found a article about the situation so he opened it. the article went over that people need to stay inside of their homes and stock up on food and water. as the 'people' in those videos are not actually human beings. they said that these creatures look and sound like humans but do not know how to behave like or react like one fully, but they only know a little bit. there wasn't much information as people only knew about these almost human-like creatures ever since the first few attacks.

"holy shit..." duncan whispered then was startled by a loud sound. he quickly looked at the front door, there was something banging on the door. duncan felt his heart drop down to his stomach. he froze and stared at the door, he couldnt move from fear.

the loud bangs were persistent and getting louder. duncan quickly ran into his room and locked himself inside. his body trembled, he sat on his bed and listened to the bangs. he felt like he was caged inside of his own house, it was fucking scary. he felt almost breathless, he began to pant for air, now feeling helpless and vulnerable.

he covered his face with his hands, then the bangs stopped. he managed to calm himself down then looked back up to his door. he slowly walked up to his door and opened it, he peeked outside and saw nothing. duncan gulped and scanned the house, there was no one here, so he should be safe for now.

duncan jumped with surprise as he heard a blood curdling scream down the road. duncan ran to the kitchen window and saw a man on the ground. he saw someone on top of him, the man was kicking and screaming for help. duncan quickly went to the front door and swung it open, he was about to run to the man but saw two other humanoid figures join the other attack the man.

duncan gasped and froze, "STOP IT! AH! HELP! PLEASEE!" the man cried. duncan covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his whimpers. the three figures hunched over the man and clawed at his stomach and chest. the man fell silent and laid down on the street, limp.

what the fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

duncan quickly--and quietly--shut the door, locked it, then sprinted to the bathroom.

duncan could barely make it to the toilet before vomiting out all the food that in his stomach into the toilet bowl. once finished, duncan sighed and leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling weak. he then sat up as spit into the toilet, trying to get rid of the leftover bile in his mouth.

duncan flushed the toilet and weakly stood up, his legs wobbling. he quickly brushed his teeth then staggered out of the bathroom. 

the green-haired boy shuddered at the thought of the man down the street. he couldn't get the screams of agony out of his head, it was tormenting him.

although it would be difficult, duncan decided to have some rest. so the boy slowly walked into his room and laid down on his bed, closing his eyes and slowly drifting into sleep.

~

duncan was awoken by a loud screech.

he shot up and immediately looked out of his window, he saw a tall, skinny humanoid figure staggered around the road and looked into abandoned vehicles. 

just looking at the creature alone made duncan shiver, duncan turned around and quietly walked into the kitchen. he opened the fridge and saw that there was almost no food left.

"fuck..." duncan muttered.

duncan was told to get supplies and water, yet he missed his chance.

"why did this all have to happen while i was fucking sleeping." duncan harshly whispered to himself.

duncan sighed, "well, if i need food, im going to get food."

duncan walked into his older brothers room and grabbed an empty backpack and a wooden bat. duncan looked around everywhere but he couldnt find any other weapons to use, of course there were knives in the kitchen, but they were butter knives. it wouldnt do much good.

duncan thought that that it would either be now or never.

he wore the empty back and grabbed the wooden bat, then put on his shoes. duncan sighed then quietly opened the back door. he peeked outside, finding no sign of those humanoid creatures anywhere.

duncan went out then shut the door. he held the bat tightly in both hands, ready to strike at any time. 

he walked down the empty alley, constantly checking behind his back for any of those 'creatures' and made sure that with each step he took, it was very quiet.

once duncan reached the end of the alley, he checked down the street for any creatures. once he confirmed that the cost was clear, duncan quickly ran across the road onto the other side of the street.

duncan walked down the block and searched for any stores in sight, which wasnt to hard to find. duncan then ran up to the store and saw that the store has already been looted. the windows were smashing and there was almost nothing on the shelves. 

duncan sighed but climbed inside of the window anyways, he searched all the aisles but he could only take some candy and two bottles of water.

"this isnt enough, i need to keep searching." duncan whispered to himself. duncan left the small store and continued his journey dwon the street.

while he was walking, he spent the time by calling friends, family, and 911 but they all didnt respond.

duncan suddenly felt like he was the only man to be alive, although he knew that wasnt the case. he kept walking till he eventually saw another store, he saw that it was looted too, but there was a lot more supplies and food there than the last store.

duncan went inside and picked up some snacks, the rest of the water bottles and some bread.

duncan then searched near the counter and found some packages of bandages, rubbing alcohol, toilet paper, and Tylenol.

the teen went behind the counter and found two packages of cigarettes, some lighters, antibiotics, and a working flashlight. duncan smiled, he was satisfied with the supplies he found today.

he placed all the items in the backpack, which was now half full of supplies and food.

duncan decided that he found enough stuff for that day, he could portion the food for a couple of days before having to restock again. 

duncan then exited the store and looked for any creatures, which there wasnt any again. once he was at the corner of the street, he quickly ran down the alley and into his house.

he quickly closed the door and locked it, duncan panted then chuckled out of disbelief, "What was i thinking? running? i wouldve got caught." duncan said to himself.

he set his bag down an took out the food and supplies, he stored the food and snacks in cabinets, and the water in the fridge.

duncan closed the curtains on the windows in the house and walked into his parents room. if he was going to be alone in the house, then he wouldnt be able to get in trouble for stealing stuff from his parents.

he took out a cigarette and lit it, he took a couple of drags then rummaged around in his parents room.

after snooping around for a while, he found another lighter, another package of cigarettes, a pocket knife, another backpack, and some rope. 

duncan grimaced, he didnt even want to think of the use of the rope. he set the items on the bed, then took some more drags of his cigarette till it was only a butt. he then set the butt on a small plate he found on a nightstand. 

he looked at the large bag of cannabis and bong on the nightstand and slightly smirked, hell need to use that later.

he left the room and went on his phone, he continued to try to contact anyone he could see on his contact list, neither of them would answer. he went on social media, made posts and hoped that anybody would see them and reach out to him. 

duncan growled and threw his phone onto the couch with frustration, "WHY CAN'T I FUCKING FIND ANYBODY?" duncan shouted.

duncan sighed and brushed through his hair with his hand. if his dog, petey, was here with him, duncan would definitely feel better, or even his tarantula, scuffy.

duncan went quiet, taking a moment for himself to think--just then, a clicking sound made itself known.

the teen froze, this sound was different than a screech, he looked around and found a white light blinking outside of the kitchen window.

duncan widened his eyes, "what the fuck.." duncan whispered.

suddenly, there was another clicking sound, it was in the living room window.

the house lights turned off on its own, leaving duncan alone in the darkness.

duncan lightly gasped, he knew that he was screwed. he managed to make it into his room and close the door.

duncan listened closely for any other activity, then there was a loud crash. duncan quickly backed away from the door, then he heard footsteps walking around his house.

duncan quickly went under he bed and tried to see under the door for any sign of those creatures. suddenly, there was a flickering white light at his door, it made making a clicking noise each time it flickered.

the door then opened and a person walked in, duncan was about to bring the person under the bed to hide aswell but he noticed that it was walking slowly and almost robotic-like.

the pair of feet stopped at the edge of his bed, the person made a squealing sound then duncan saw is hand reach under the bed. duncan quietly shuffled away, as an attempt to be out of arms reach.

he saw the hand coming closer to him till it was almost touching him, then knew, he definitely screwed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii i know that its een a while and i apologize for that, im trying my best to keep this as best as it could be even without all the spellchecking and all that. im planning to post another chapter as soon as possible, and be ready to meet someone soon!


	3. Chapter 3

its been a couple of days since that incident. duncan managed to make it out alive due to someone firing a gun and screaming, which made those... things leave him alone.

although duncan was thankful to be alive, he couldnt help but feel bad for the person screaming, duncan knew that the person was dead by now.

duncan yawned and walked into his kitchen, grabbing a cup and poured himself a cup of water from the tap. he hated drinking from the tap, ever since the apocolypse thing started, the water was always warm instead of cold.

ever since the flashing lights came to his house, the water bottles from the fridge has gone missing, so he had to stick with the water from the tap. 

after drinking his water, duncan phone dinged with a notification. duncan quickly looked at his phone to see what it was. one of his friends messaged him.

~

AARON; hey duncan, u alive?

DUNCAN; yyeah

AARON; holy shit you are alive

AARON; how are you holding up? i just got some service from where i am

DUNCAN; immm fine. 

DUNCAN; how did youu make it out alive through all of this?

AARON; i managed to find some people

AARON; were all sticking together down london

AARON;hey

AARON; are you ok

DUNCAN; yess im good

DUNCAN; why

~

duncan heard screaming outside so he quickly looked out of a window. he searched for anybody, but there was no one. duncan groaned, he suddenly had a headache.

his phone went off again, so he look at his phone.

~

AARON; oh idk

AARON; your just texting really weird.

DUNCAN; yes

DUNCAN; i just haveingg headachs

AARON; did you see a red flashing light or did it see you at all?

DUNCAN; no, ive onlyy seen wHite liGHt at my house

AARON; oh..

AARON; have you been eating or drinking anything?

AARON; or even noticed anything different lately?

DUNCAN; iive been eating only soOme candy and drinKing taap water

AARON; wait

AARON; you drank the tap water?

DUNCAN; yes

AARON; stop drinking it.

AARON; some of the houses water have been tampered with, those creatures know where you live.

AARON; the contaminated water makes you hallucinate it makes you vulnerable to those creatures

AARON; is anybody with you?

DUNCAN; nno

AARON; your not safe there duncan.

AARON; ill come get you.

AARON; give me about three hours, just be ready to leave, make sure you at least have a bag of supplies

DUNCAN; ok

~

duncan groaned and staggered to the living room, he decided to have a rest before Aaron came.

he laid down on the couch and shut his eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

~

duncan was awoken by his phone going off, he picked up and looked at it. aaron was calling him.

duncan picked up and brought the phone up to his ear.

"hello..?' duncan said

"hey duncan. i should be there in about... five-ish minutes? im just a couple of blocks away." aaron said on the other side of the line.

"oh.. okay. shit, i forgot to pack. i should be ready by the time your here." duncan yawned.

"alright. see you soon." aaron said.

duncan hung up and stretched out his arms, he stood up and walked into his parents room. he grabbed the extra backpack and put food in it. duncan then put bandages, rubbing alcohol, cigarettes, the weed and the bong inside of that backpack.

duncan grabbed the other empty backpack and put anything else that was useful inside of it, such as his charger.

duncans phone dinged with a notification, he looked at it and saw a text from aaron.

it read that he was outside of duncans house. duncan looked outside at the front lawn and saw a black car in his driveway.

duncan quickly grabbed both backpacks and his phone then walked outside to the car. he opened the door and sat in the car seat. "holy shit. hey dude." aaron said with a smile on his face.

duncan chuckled, "hey. i havent seen you in so long." duncan said. "if i knew that you were alive then i wouldve been here a long time ago." aaron laughed.

"yeah yeah right. dont be so passionate, you sound like your dad." duncan joked. "fuck, as if, he isnt even that-"

"okay okay i get it, lets go before were alien food." duncan interrupted. aaron laughed, "alright." aaron then said. aaron left the house and started driving. duncan watched as they passed by houses and buildings. 

"so," aaron started, "you said that you seen a white light, right?"

duncan nodded, "so what happened? i heard some stories of flashing lights and i wanna hear yours." aaron said, his eyes fixated on the road.

"oh, well.. i was just at my house then there were two flashing lights outside of the house. one was at the kitchen window and the other was at the living room window." duncan mumbled.

"no way. two of them? holy fuck. usually with one flashing light you'd be dead, anyways, continue." aaron then said. "well, then i heard a crash in the house somewhere so i went into my room and hid under my bed. there was a flashing light inside of my house and someone... i think it was those human creature things. but yea, i think they knew where i was hiding because the creature reached under the bed but then somebody started screaming and firing a gun somewhere." duncan said.

"holy fuck.." aaron mumbled.

"yeah, so basically i couldve died that night." duncan chuckled, even though it wasnt funny, he thought that it might brighten up the sulky mood that settled between them.

"wow, your like, one of the most luckiest people i know so far." aaron scoffed. duncan nodded, 'me too.' duncan thought.

"im almost 100% sure that those creatures are mainly attracted to sound, its scary." aaron noted.

"hey, i have to go get gas, the gas light just turned on." aaron said as he looked at the light. "i think that theres a gas station up ahead here." duncan said as he pointed at a gas station.

"oh yeah, your right. give me a second." aaron said as he pulled into it. aaron then got out of the car and filled up the car with gas. duncan sighed and leaned back into the chair, now feeling relieved and at peace for once. "im gonna go inside, want anything?" aaron ask.

"uh, a bag of chips and some water." duncan replied. aaron then walked into the abandoned store, then came back after a minute.

"hey duncan! catch!" aaron called out as he threw four bottles of water at the car. the bottles of water hit the ground, making Duncan get out of the car to grab them.

"asshole." duncan laughed as he stored the water bottles on the floor. once duncan got into the car, he looked up at aaron, only to find an emotionless figure behind him. duncans smile instantly dropped, his heart sank to his stomach.

aaron gave duncan a confused look then turned around, then was knocked back onto his back. "Aaron!" duncan shouted as he stepped out of the car, he was about to run up to the boy but saw that aaron was already being mutilated.

"AH! DUNCAN!" aaron screamed. "DUNC- AHH!"

duncan froze, he watched as aaron screams in agony and called his name. it was only till aaron stopped screaming when duncan came back to reality.

the human-like creature look at duncan then came charging at him. Duncan quickly went back into the car and locked the door. the person screeched at him and attacked the window, its long nails made an unpleasant scratching sound against the glass.

it hit its head against the glass, then again, and again.

duncan stared at the person, horrified, then the glass started to crack from the blows. duncan quickly climbed over to the drivers seat, he turned on the car and drove out of there in high-speed.

duncan turned at different roads and kept driving, trying to process what happened. he also had no idea where he was heading, he just knew that he was leaving toronto.

it wasnt long till he was in the countryside, there was no city, only trees, bushes, and wildlife from what he could see.

he had been driving for hours now, and he was tired from the events that happened today. duncan thought that it would be good to rest up, then continue his journey whenever he wakes up.

so duncan found a back road that was full of gravel, so duncan decided to stop there, so he parked the car, turned off the car and shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow another update within the same day. i know that this chapter was kind of sad and the text messages were really long but you put up with it :') also, expect to see someone familiar in the next update! (ill also try my best to make it not so upsetting)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this totally wasn’t made at 4 am.

Duncan stumbled as he ran across a couple of tree roots and some broken branches that were laying on the ground.

Duncan ran as fast as he could, dodging branches and bushes. A loud screech was heard behind him.

The teenager felt so exhausted from running, he could feel himself slowly giving up.

He turned around and saw a humanoid figure running after him, it’s facial expressions were nonexistent, it was just cold and emotionless.

He tried to scream and tell it to leave him alone but nothing would come out. He ran until he tripped over a tree root, then he looked up at the figure.

The creature then pounced on him, the second the creature went to attack him, everything went black.

~

Duncan shot up and panted, he was covered in sweat. The stiff car seat made his back ache. Duncan groaned as he looked around at his surroundings, there was only bushes and trees around him.

“Ugh.. stupid fucking dream.” Duncan mumbled. He brushed through his hair with his fingers, Duncan regretted going to sleep in the middle of the day. 

He noticed that he hasn’t slept for too long, The sun was about to go down, and he’s just finally awake.

The boy sighed and decided that he should continue to drive, even though he had no idea where he was going to be heading.

Duncan turned the keys in the ignition, but the car made a sputtering sound. He continued to try and turn on the car but it wouldn’t come to life, so he threw the keys at the dashboard with frustration.

He rested his head against the steering wheel and took deep breaths, Duncan barely knew how to drive, let alone fix a car.

He opened the car door and left the vehicle. He then shut the door and opened up the hood.

Duncan stared at the engine and the different parts of the car. Duncan scowled, why even bother? It’s not like Duncan could do anything.

Duncan then shut the hood and went inside the car again, he better check to see if it would start up before he leaves.

Duncan grabbed the keys from the dashboard and put the keys into the ignition. Duncan hopes that the car would turn on, so he turned the keys.

The car sputtered again then let out a small hiss from underneath the hood.

“Fuck!” Duncan shouted then smashed his hand against the steering wheel, which made the car beep. Duncan then grabbed the water bottles and placed them inside of one of the bags.

He put one of the backpacks on his back and held the other with his hand. Duncan then grabbed the bat and started walking down the backroad.

Duncan grumbled as he walked, he kicked small rocks as he made he way down the small gravel road.

“Hello?” Someone called out. Duncan froze in his tracks and looked behind him, there was something down the road.

The teen gasped, “Hey. You over there!” The voice called out. The person’s voice was attractive, captivating almost.

Duncan gulped and slowly walked towards the figure. He felt oddly attracted to the person.

Duncan then realized that the person was starting to run towards him as they called out to him. He was too far away from the car to hide inside, so he quickly turned around and ran.

The creature screeched as it saw Duncan run away from it. He quickly looked around at his surroundings to find a place to hide, or anything that would be useful.

Duncan then found a small field on his right, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go into the field. He looked up ahead and found a dead end, there was only a forest of trees.

Duncan panted as he ran faster. He held the baseball bat close to him as he tried to outrun the creature.

He ran into the small field full of grass, now he had no chance of escaping from that thing because of the wide space.

He quickly looked around and found a house on the other side of the field.

He looked back and found the humanoid creature chasing after him, it’s facial expression was emotionless and cold.

Duncan ran as fast as he could, he was almost at the large house.

Duncan watched as it extended its arms out to snatch him, but he managed he turn around and hit the creatures face with the strong wooden bat, making the creature screech and hold its face.

Duncan fell backwards and landed on his back. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground, as the air was knocked out of him.

The figure looked at him and pounced. He swung the bat again, hitting its neck. Duncan cringed as he heard a crack, then the creature pounced again with a loud screech.

Duncan lifted his legs and kicked it on the chest, making it fall backwards.

Duncan gasped lightly, he couldn’t believe that he just did that. Duncan quickly hopped up and attempted to run, but the creature got a hold on his ankle.

It sank its sharp nails into his ankle and pulled the teenager closer to itself, making Duncan fall right back down. Duncan let out a yelp of pain and kicked it with his other foot.

The creature sank its nails deeper and made a gash down his ankle. Duncan let out a loud cry then kicked it once again, landing the kick to its face.

The creature howled then pounced on top of him, he held his bat above his face which blocked the creatures attack on his face.

Duncan shouted in surprise as the creature knocked out the bat from his hands.

The figure tried to bite him, but Duncan pushed the backpack he was holding against its face. The creature used its hands and swiped at Duncan’s face, leaving a deep scratch against his face.

Duncan used the last bit of his strength to pushed the with the bag against the creatures face again, sending it stumbling back.

It was about to attack again but before it reached Duncan, something flew past the boy’s eyes.

The object hit the creature which sent it collapsing onto the grass with a raspy whine.

Duncan choked on his own breath and looked at the human-like creature, a stick was sticking out of its ribs.

It was an arrow! It hit the thing straight through the lungs, but that left the question, what shot it?

Duncan looked to his side and saw another taller figure. Duncan gasped and tried to back away from it, which wasn’t going to well. He quite was slow since he could only use one leg.

The man approached them, Duncan tried crawling away from the man.

“Your so fucking lucky that I was here to shoot it for you. You’d be dead meat.” The man said.

Duncan froze, was... he a real person? ‘No. No way. Those creatures know how to sound like a human too.’ Duncan scolded for himself.

“I’m real. Don’t be so scared.” The man said. “Oh shit.. your hurt.” The man then said, his voice full with concern.

Duncan’s body trembled with fear, he tried backing away once more. The man approached him and held his calf gently in his hands.

Duncan gulped nervously and stared at the man, no sure of what to do.

The man examined his ankle and winced, “yeah. This is bad amigo. Would you mind if I helped you? Your bleeding a lot.” The man asked as he looked up at Duncan.

Duncan wasn’t sure of what to say, he was dumbfounded. He looked down at his ankle and saw blood gushing down and dripping onto the grass.

Duncan sucked in a small gasp, it felt so weird, he couldn’t even feel the cut.

The man took off his red shirt and wrapped it around Duncan’s ankle. “Amigo, we need to get inside. We don’t want to attract any more of them, don’t step with your wounded leg.”

Although Duncan was confused and scared, he complied and allowed the stranger to hold him by his rib and escort him into the house.

Once they were inside, the man set Duncan down on a wooden chair. Duncan winced as he sat down, it feels like he was gaining some more feeling in his ankle now.

“Don’t move around too much. You’ll only injure yourself more.” The man said as he took a white cloth as set it beside his leg.

“We need to clean this immediately before anything infects it.” The male said as he stood up and took something out of his bag.

“This is going to hurt. Try to be as quiet as you can while I’m doing this.” Duncan heard the stranger say as held a bottle of alcohol.

Duncan cringed, he knew that it would hurt. The man unwrapped his shirt that covered his ankle and tossed it to the side.

The man opened the bottle, “okay, I’m going to put it on now.” He warned.

Duncan gritted his teeth together as he watched the man tilt the bottle towards his ankle.

Once the liquid hit his gash, he immediately flinched and let out a muffled grunt. Duncan tried to be quiet but it was so painful.

A streak of hot pain went through his body, making him let out a yelp of pain.

The man stopped pouring the alcohol on his wound, but he still felt like his ankle was on fire.

Duncan calmed himself down as he watched the stranger wrap his ankle with a clean white cloth.

Duncan hissed in pain as he felt the cloth shift around against his ankle.

“I’m sorry, the wound needed to be cleaned.” The man apologized. “Yeah whatever. It’s fine.” Duncan winced.

“Again, sorry about that. Uh- well, my name is Alejandro Burromuerto, and yours would be..?” Alejandro asked.

“Duncan.” Duncan replied hastily. “Ah. Alright. Just rest here for a moment, I must bring you something to drink.” Alejandro said as he stood up.

“Oh uh. It’s fine. I have water in my bag.” Duncan said awkwardly.

“Well, if you insist..” Alejandro said as he sat back down. “Duncan, amigo, may I ask where you are from?” Alejandro then asked.

“Oh I’m kind of from the outskirts of Toronto. I’m just trying to find someplace where there are more people.. I guess.” Duncan replied.

Alejandro hummed as he nodded his head, “Toronto is one of the worst places to be in such a situation like this. Over there a hotspot for those human... things.” Alejandro comments.

“Yeah. I noticed, thats also why I’m kind of travelling around. I dont want to be near those things.” Duncan mumbled.

The two went silent for a second before Duncan broke the silence, “so.. how long will this take to heal?” Duncan asked.

“Considering how deep the scratch is... I’m going guess... at least a month? Maybe?” Alejandro answered.

“A month?!” Duncan shouted in surprise. “Yeah, or it can even take a couple of months. Cuts that deep take a while to heal, you know.” Alejandro noted.

“Oh..” Duncan muttered. “So, Duncan, how did you find this place?” Alejandro asked.

“Uh.. my car stalled down the road..” Duncan replied. “Hm, must be tough. Well, your welcome here for as long as you would like, but be sure not to do anything funny.” Alejandro said as he grabbed himself a glass of water.

“Hey! I thought you can’t drink the tap water.” Duncan said. “Oh, this?” Alejandro asked as he shook the glass around, “the water here hasn’t been contaminated.. yet. that’s how I’ve been surviving here for all this time. If it were, I wouldn’t have been here in the first place.” Alejandro then said.

Duncan then went silent, “why, has your water been tampered with?” Alejandro asked.

Duncan nodded, “yeah, I’ve been drinking it for a couple of days without even realizing it. I didn’t even know that those things could do that type of stuff.” Duncan mumbled.

“Oh, when did you find out about such information?” Alejandro asked as he finished his glass of water.

“Oh.. uh... I don’t know, I think like yesterday or something. I can’t really remember.” Duncan said.

“Ah, I see. So perhaps you are still effected by the water then.” Alejandro comments, “yeah, maybe... I don’t know.” Duncan said quietly.

Duncan looked around and noticed that there were blood stains all over the walls.

Duncan stared at the stains, they looked terrifying. “When I first came here I found those, I’m guessing that the creatures got to the owners of this house.” Alejandro sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Oh..” was the only thing duncan could say, it was awkward between the two boys.

Duncan cheeks flushed a pretty pink with embarrassment, now he looks weak in Alejandro’s eyes.

‘Stupid fucking Duncan! Maybe if you knew how a dumb car works, all of this wouldn’t have happened.’ Duncan scolded to himself in his thoughts.

“Well, by the looks of it, it’s getting quite late. The sun is starting to set.” Alejandro sighed, making Duncan look out of a window. The sun was setting, it let out a golden glow.

Alejandro walked around the house, closing all the curtains.

“You can leave this lamp on if you like,” Alejandro said as he tapped on a small lamp that was resting on the floor, “just please don’t turn on any of the other lights. The flashing lights like to come to places where there is a lot of light.” Alejandro said.

“Oh... alright.” Duncan nodded. “Great. See you tomorrow, Duncan.” Alejandro said as he walked upstairs.

Duncan winced as his lungs burned, he was so distracted on his ankle that he didn’t realize that his chest were burning painfully.

Duncan let out a dry cough, he needed water. The boy searched for his bag to grab out a bottle of water, but found the bag was far from him.

Duncan scowled, then slowly stood up. He let out a muffled cry of pain once he moved his leg. His ankle was killing him.

Duncan then quietly hopped on one foot and slowly made his way to his bag, which was laying down on the hard wooden floor.

Duncan bender over and grabbed the bulky bag, and rummaged around in the bag. Duncan then was confused once he couldn’t find his bottles of water.

Duncan glances at the window and cursed quietly, the other backpack was still outside. 

He went over to the kitchen sink and found himself a cup, then poured himself a cup of water. 

He chugged the cup of water, then gasped for air once finished. ‘Well at least my throat feels better.’ Duncan thought.

He grabbed his bag and hopped to the living room, where he found a large couch.

He then hopped over to the large couch and sat down. He took out a box of cigarettes and lit one. He smoked the cigarette then laid down on the couch.

After a X amount of time of thinking, Duncan tired himself out with his thoughts, and after what happened. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if this story is poorly written, im just writing with whatever goes with a the flow with no plan at all. :')


End file.
